marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
San Francisco
American Frontier During the days of the American Frontier, many western heroes traveled through San Francisco. The first such instance occurred when Kid Colt followed the trail of two sailors who framed him for murder in Junction City. Arriving in San Francisco, Colt tracked down the killers who got the drop on him and attempted to leave the port of San Francisco in order to strand the Kid in China. Kid Colt got the supper hand and dragged the killers back to Junction City to face justice. On 4 May 1851, San Francisco was devastated by a fire. However, the town was soon rebuilt. 20th Century 1900's On 8 April 1906 at about 5.15 a.m. an earthquake struck San Francisco devastating the city. The city burned for days afterwards, killing thousands of people. A section of the Tenderloin district was plunged into a cavern by the earthquake, eventually becoming a refuge for homeless people. 1910's A military prison was built on Alcatraz Island in 1912. 1930's In 1934, Alcatraz was made into a civilian prison for 'incorrigible' prisoners. 1940's San Francisco has been the scene of many wartime exploits of costumed crime fighters. In 1940 FBI agent Dale Sturm (aka "Dale of the FBI") was sent to San Francisco by J. Edgar Hoover to nab the criminal known as Red Corker. A successful drug trafficking operation was also active during that year headed by a master criminal known only as the Voice, however his operation was targeted by crime-fighting scientist Professor Philo Zog who dispatched his robot Electro to dismantle the operation. In 1941, Imperial Japanese agent the Fang was stationed in San Francisco. He was hired to assassinate two Chinese ambassadors who had come to the United States to accept a loan for their war effort against the Japanese. The assassination attempt was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky. Following the attacks on Pearl Harbour, Japanese forces led by Admiral Nodope attempted a repeat attack on San Francisco in 1942, this assault was repelled by the Sub-Mariner. Another attempted attack on the shores of San Francisco was also thwarted by boy detective Terry Vance, his pet ape Dr. Watson and reporter Deadline Dawson. In 1944, the Golden Gate Bridge was targeted for destruction by Nazi forces, but their plans were stopped by the Sub-Mariner. In 1946, local banks were targeted by twin criminals Jeff and Jock Blintz until they were apprehended by the Whizzer. When the Robe's criminal empire terrorized the United States, part of their empire expanded into San Francisco until they were stopped by Captain America and Bucky. Cap and Bucky later came to the assistance of the local police when area women were being stalked by the serial killer known as the Silk Stocking Strangler. 1950's In 1951, Secret Service agent Kent Blake was briefly active in the area under the alias "Lefty Rafts" while on a mission to stop "merchants of death" from shipping goods into Communist China. In 1954, San Francisco was terrorized by a dinosaur that was brought back to life by atomic tests in the New Mexico desert. The creature caused massive amounts of damage and claimed many lives before being stopped by the Human Torch and Toro. In 1955, Secret Service agent Rick Davis shut down a Chinese communist cell operating out of San Francisco led by Su Ming Toy. 1980's In October 1989 another earthquake hit San Francisco. Modern Age Like most other major population centers, San Francisco was attacked by the monsters teleported here by the Skrulls from Monster Isle. After Archangel saved the mayor of San Francisco, she offered the X-Men and any powered or depowered mutant sanctuary in the city. She openly announced to the world that San Francisco was rejecting the Initiative and adopting the X-Men as their protectors. Although the X-Men have relocated to Utopia off the shore, they still claim San Francisco as their protectorate. San Francisco was a target during the Skrulls' invasion of Earth. In other realities Earth-14123 (Big Hero 6) This reality saw the city rebuilt by Japanese immigrants after the 1906 earthquake and renamed as "San Fransokyo." Eventually, Big Hero 6 was formed and worked to protect the city. Earth-88194 (Shadowline Universe) In this reality, San Francisco was destroyed by an earthquake, then re-built and re-named San Futuro. There is an amount of unemployed superpowered war veterans, some of whom joined outlawed street gangs. The police corp, to which Marshal Law belongs, has top-secret hidden stations.''Marshal Law'' #1 Earth-199999 (Marvel Cinematic Universe) In this reality, San Francisco is base of Ant-Man and Luis. | PointsOfInterest = San Francisco is renowned for its chilly summer fog, steep rolling hills, an eclectic mix of Victorian and modern architecture, and its peninsular location surrounded on three sides by the Pacific Ocean and San Francisco Bay. Famous landmarks include: *The cable cars * Castro District ** Castro Street ** Castro Theatre * Chinatown * Cow Palace * Embarcadero * Fillmore * Fisherman's Wharf * Golden Gate Park * Haight-Ashbury * Hayes Valley * Johnson Street * Market Street * Mercy General Hospital * New U Headquarters * Nob Hill ** Grace Cathedral ** St. Francis Hospital * Northern Park * Polk Street * San Francisco Bay ** Alcatraz Island ** Golden Gate Bridge ** Utopia * San Francisco City Hall * Sunset District * Telegraph Hill ** Coit Tower * Dreaming Celestial * Transamerica Pyramid * Union Square * Underground City | Residents = Current Residents *Superior Octopus (Otto Octavius) *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *Avalanche (Dominikos Petrakis) *Paul Carson *Dreaming Celestial *Joey *Luis *Melita Garner *Robert O'Hara *Mayor Sadie Sinclair Former Residents *Angar the Screamer *Black Widow (Natalia Romanova) *Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *Electro (Maxwell Dillon) *Hazmat (Jenny Takeda) *Mastermind (Martinique Wyngarde) *Kirsten McDuffie *Moondragon *Foggy Nelson *Ivan Petrovich *Stiltman *X-Men | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}